1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection construction for connecting a shield layer of a shielded cable and to a method for processing a shield layer of a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known construction for processing a shield layer of a shielded cable is shown in FIG. 5. The shown construction is assembled into a shielded connector. A braided wire 3 is processed using a shell 30 formed integrally with a barrel portion 31 for securing the braided wire 3. In this case, the braided wire 3 is exposed at one end of the shielded cable 1 and this exposed portion is secured by the barrel 31.
However, since the barrel portion is tightened to be connected with the shielded cable with the above construction, pliers or like tightening tool is required and a tightening operation itself is cumbersome.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a construction for easily connecting and a method for easily processing a shield layer of a shielded cable.